The 10 bed Clincial Research Center of the University of Kansas Medical Center has been in operation since April 17, 1963, and reduced to eight bed level in 1968, and placed on a phase out budget in 1971. It is a separate unit occupying most of one floor of one of the buildings and is both geographically and administratively discrete. The unit was founded with the realization that no useable resource has existed in this institution in the past for the carrying out of definitive and sophisticated clinical research studies bearing on the pathogenesis and treatment of disease. It has been the policy in the Clinical Research Center to keep the guidelines for project development as broad as possible to include a multidisciplinary approach to such a problem. For that reason projects arising from various departments in the University milieu are represented in the protocols of the Clinical Research Center. In order to attain this multidisciplinary approach, and at the same time pursue a development in depth, it became necessary to define certain policies which would further these objectives.